Is That A Hickey!
by apracot
Summary: Emily comes into work with a hickey... but its not her boyfriend who gave it to her?... E/H and E/JJ but not femslash!


Ok this came to me because... well me and my friends were playing truth or dare and this was one of the dares and my friend came into school looking like Emily did...lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds... I just wish I did.

Enjoy =)

* * *

Emily and Hotch stepped out of the lift and into the bustling hallway of the BAU. Emily fixed her hair quickly so her neck was covered and this caused Hotch to laugh.

"You know Morgan's going to spot it sooner or later." he said with a smirk.

"Not if I can help it." She muttered, fixing her hair one last time before they walked into the bullpen.

Her plan didn't last long though as when she walked past Morgan's desk – where Morgan, Rossi and Garcia all happened to be standing – a fan blew her hair out and revealed her neck.

"OH MY GOD! What is that on your neck?" Morgan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why the hell is there a fan on your desk?" She asked angrily, ignoring the previous question.

"The air conditioning's bust and it's like a furnace in here." Morgan shrugged. "But let's not ignore my last question... I didn't know that was your thing Hotch."

Hotch just smiled and kissed Emily quickly so no one would notice before making his way to his office.

"So?" Rossi said, waiting for an answer.

"Yea Em what's with the huge hickey?" Garcia asked in an overly sweet voice, as a smile played on her face.

As she said it JJ had been walking past taking a drink of coffee but when she heard what Garcia said she immediately spat the coffee back into the cup.

The whole team then turned to stare at her, the boys with confused looks, Garcia with a look of pure joy and Emily looking as if she wanted to sink into a bottomless pit and never come back out.

"What the matter dearest JJ?" Garcia asked, trying her best not to laugh at the looks on her two best friend's faces.

JJ looked like a deer caught in headlights and Emily was giving her such a nasty look that she was sure if looks could kill she'd be dead right now.

"I... um... coffee, hot!" was all she said before her eyes locked with Emily's and they both turned scarlet.

"Ok... we're defiantly missing something here." Morgan said, looking between the three women.

"That my chocolate god is correct." Garcia said smiling even more now.

"Wait... didn't you three have a 'girls night' at Garcia's last night?" Rossi asked.

"Oh one point to Rossi." Garcia said with a giggle.

"Garcia I swear to god, I'll make your life a living hell if you open your mouth again." Emily hissed.

"It's worth it." Garcia shrugged.

"Baby Girl, come on... don't keep this from us." Morgan pleaded.

"Garcia, unless you want this coffee on your dress don't say another word." JJ warned, holding out her coffee cup towards Garcia.

"Again it's totally worth it." Garcia said with an evil grin.

"Now I really need to know." Rossi said, moving closer to Garcia to hear the gossip.

"Well," she started, giving one last sly smile to her two friends before continuing. "We were playing truth or dare and JJ picked dare, so when Emily was getting more pizza from the kitchen, I dared her to ambush her and give her a hickey."

"Oh my god... is that what the mark... Oh my god." Was all Morgan said before bursting into fits of laughter.

Emily groaned and JJ turned even redder and they both gave Garcia their best Hotch glare.

"Why Garcia? Why would you tell?" Emily asked.

"Aw don't take it personally... I would have done the same if JJ had the HUGE mark on the side of her neck." Garcia said trying to sound innocent.

"Wait... what did Hotch say when he seen it?" Morgan asked.

"He didn't say anything... his reaction was the same as yours." Emily said with a frown.

Just then Reid walked over from the break room, with coffee in his hand.

"What's that on your neck Emily?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up Reid, just shut up." She said before storming off to the bathroom to try and cover it with concealer.

"What'd I say?" He asked JJ who was beside him.

She chose to ignored him, instead following Emily to see could she help.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked Garcia.

"Sorry G-man but I've said enough today... I'm off to save my friendship now." She said with a smile before following the two women to the bathroom.

"Women... no wonder I've been divorced three times" Rossi muttered before walking to his office.

"Huh?" Reid said, now totally confused.

"Don't worry kid I'll fill you in later." Morgan said before walking off to the photocopier with a file.

"What the hell did I just miss?" Reid wondered out loud , before walking over to his desk and sitting down to start work.

* * *

He, he done... Hope you liked it! I just loved the image of Reid standing their confused...lol. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
